The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Speech recognition is becoming more widely used and accepted. In addition, mobile phones are becoming more abundant and more powerful. As a result of these advances, speech recognition capabilities on mobile phones continue to increase. Traditionally, however, speech recognition has been limited in use on mobile phones because of the energy consumed by the mobile phone in the speech recognition process as well as the ability of the speech recognition process to identify voice commands when other processes utilize the same audio stream necessary to identify the voice commands. Typically, this limits use of speech recognition to when the mobile phone is in a full power mode and when the audio stream necessary to identify the voice commands is free for the speech recognition process and not being utilized by other process of the mobile phone.